I Swear I Never Meant for It to Happen
by JellybeanChiChi
Summary: Where there is a shower stall, there is a way. Greg and Sara reflect, separately, on the same situation. Rated M for smut. And rated H for ha ha's. Cowritten by MSCSIFANGSR and JellybeanChiChi.


AUTHOR: JellyBeanChiChi and MSCSIFANGSR

PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom and Greg makes his presence known also.

RATING: Mature for smut.

SUMMARY: Same situation, two very different view points.

DISCLAIMER: We're just playing with them.

SPOILERS: Pre-'Living Doll' and 'Dead Doll', no specific time other than that.

BETA: CSIGeekFan

-------------

_Same situation, two very different view points._

-------------

**First point of view:**

I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly.

But when people share a unisex locker room, sometimes things just happen and you see things you never mean to. For instance, you might see Nick with a pair of tweezers stuck so far up his nose and you think, "Jesus, Nicky, careful. You'll catch a few brain cells like that." Then you realize it's Nick and you stop worrying about brain cells.

Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh, I shouldn't say that about poor Nicky, but it's just so funny that I can't help myself sometimes.

You might see Warrick getting dressed and you see him perform the "Let's put on my sexy shirt" dance. Now, I got that timing down pat -- button up, up, up, up, up, up, up. Pause and take a look. Turn head to the left, button down. Turn head to the right, button down. Turn head right and left, button down, down.

Yeah, yeah...that's pretty funny too, especially if you happen to have your IPod earbuds in with the music blaring to "I'm too sexy for my shirt," by Right Said Fred. Seriously funny shit.

Catherine has a similar dance. It's called the "adjust my boobs in the tight bra" dance. It's a very catchy tune, perhaps you've heard it? "Watch them wiggle. See them jiggle..."

Not too bad for an older woman; very nice décolletage, I must admit. And I know others in the lab appreciate her use of a WonderBra. I certainly look anytime they're presented in such a lovely package.

But none of this has anything to do with my first statement... I didn't mean for it to happen. Seriously.

I reserve that statement for something I saw earlier before shift ended in the shower area. Something that involved a dance...of sorts. With dance partners.

Now, I pride myself to be a connoisseur of the female body. And once I've seen a woman naked, I remember it vividly. It's a gift and a curse. I mean considering once when I was a kid, I walked in on Nana Olaf while she was getting into the tub. Oh man. It took me a full week and a half of intense training with Penthouse, Playboy, National Geographic, Avon catalogs (I have a thing for hands), before I could get a hold of something to vanquish that image from my mind.

Ah, but a gift... oh, what a gift. So when I saw those two naked bodies rubbing themselves in that "Hey...we just had sex in the shower so let's cuddle standing up" style, I knew. I was back in that make-shift decontamination shower stall with that particular goddess named Sara Sidle.

Calm down, boy, tell the story.

And let me tell you, not even Nana Olaf's memory could erase Sara's naked image from my mind. Excuse my language, but her perky little tits seem like they were made for a man's hands.

Now, technically, I didn't see anything, but I know a post-hot-freakin-sex rub-down when I see one. And I couldn't tell who the dude was, yet, which was perfectly fine with me.

Seeing Sara relaxed and sexually sway as her dude dried her legs with a poor imitation of a towel that the lab provided. And yes, I admit, I was physically and mentally enjoying the view. Master Greggo the Sperminator (Hey, it sure beats the hell out of the cliche "Little Greg!") was waking up and trying to enjoy the view itself.

Then the dude stood up with his back to me. I didn't recognize him, but I saw his ass. _Nice ass, _I thought. I'm hetero enough to appreciate a healthy man's attributes; and as asses go, that was a fine-looking ass. Everything would have been fine, if I hadn't heard her say something then heard his damn chuckle.

I froze. The Sperminator wilted. Grissom. Goddammit. I have now memorized Grissom's naked ass. I don't know if I have enough porn to wipe that image from my memory.

See, I like Grissom and all, but he can be kind of intimidating. Really intimidating; he's the boss after all. But he does have a wicked sense of humor. I know because once he was in a really good mood and I did something goofy and he chuckled at me.

Yeah! I know? he chuckled. So after hearing something as rare as the sound, I memorized it. I had always hoped to hear it again, someday. But I didn't imagine hearing it when he was frolicking with a naked Sara Sidle, who had been the star of many of my own personal fantasies.

Damn, he was a lucky son of a bitch.

I watched them for another few seconds as their bodies melted together in a embrace. Grissom lowered his mouth over Sara's and proceeded to suck her face. Oh, my God, the Sperminator swelled again.

Then it hit me: Grissom and Sara, Grissom and Sara. My boss and my co-worker, My boss and...OH SHIT! Needless to say, even though Sara was there looking oh so fine, I bolted out of the locker room as fast as I could, the door slammed loudly. I was down the hallway around the corner before I realized, shit, they might have heard me.

But even as I wondered whether I could look either of them in the eye, I would reflect on what I really witnessed. I mean, Sara with a sexy smile all naked and wanton. That's... now that's something.

So, I was thinking about it in bed this morning. Just, you know, kicking back, taking pleasure in my own thoughts and imagination.

My fantasy began to unfold. I could see the naked goddess standing before me in that shower:

_Oh, yeah, Sara. Let me dry that for you,_ I would think as I imagine me drying her body. And then as I'm on my knees taking in the view... _Oh... oh... there we go Master Greggo_... what a view...Then I hear a chuckle behind me. I turn around and there is Grissom butt-ass naked. And I can see it vividly in my mind.

Damn, what a hard-on killer.

I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen.

-------------

**_And the other point of view..._**

-------------

I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen.

But honestly, can you blame me? You would not blame me if you saw what I saw. I mean, I'm a woman, how could I not get aroused at the sight?

Just imagine this:

There I am in the locker room and I'm getting ready for my shower. No one's in the room and I don't hear any of the showers running, so I figure I'm alone. Then when I'm about to step in the shower room, I hear another shower go on.

Crap, I think. I'm not into being naked around the others. It was bad enough that time with Greg during that decontamination shower.

I swear to God I think he has the image of my naked body tattooed on his brain.

Anyway, I kind of peek in to see if maybe it's Catherine and figure I'll just jump in the neighboring stall and no one will be the wiser. But when I peek, the person in the "shower is on" stall comes out.

Naked.

And wet.

OH GOD, so, so damn wet and dripping.

The water was making rivets down the man's chiseled beautifully tanned, naked body.

The man looked just like I'd always imagined Grissom in my fantasies; so very Grissom-like.

Because it was Grissom.

And he was naked.

And wet.

Or did I already mention it? He was naked and wet.

Believe me. It bears repeating.

The globes of his creamy white ass. OH GOD! I feel like I'm turning into a glob of mush, my gut is tightening with desire, and my God, is it hot in here or what? I swear geography never looked so good. I wanted to explore every inch of that ass with my hands, my tongue. The man's ass seriously made me nearly orgasmic with need.

He turned around to get something off the bench with one of those ratty towels Ecklie ordered to save money around his waist. Then he was staring me right in the face with his famous impersonation of a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't say anything as I felt my body gravitating toward his. And before you could say, "What the hell are you doing? I'm naked," I was touching him. I heard him hiss when my hand made contact. I traced one of the slowly moving rivets of water that fell down his taunt body.

"Sara..." came out of his mouth before his captured my own.

The kiss just kept going deeper and deeper and when his tongue swiped mine, I never knew such pleasure. My heart stopped, then and there. Because I was sure that I'd died and gone straight to heaven.

Then he moved his hand to my hip and pulled me closer to him, that's when I felt it. Grissom was really a big man, if you know what I mean, and that velvety hardness was pressing up to my thinly clad stomach. His other hand loosened the towel and it slipped down to the floor. Honestly, if he hadn't cupped my breast with his hand, I wouldn't have missed the crappy towel.

He pulled away slightly, his words were mumbled with a husky sound that I'd never heard come from his mouth before. "I think I should help you with your shower, Miss Sidle."

With those words, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the stall he'd just vacated. He turned the water back on, it wasn't too hot or too cold, it was just right when the water came down on my head, drenching me instantly. Not like I wasn't drenched already, in another area, if you know what I mean.

Shit, if you've been listening you fucking know what I mean. I don't think I'd ever been aroused as in that moment.

He reached for the dispenser and liberally coated his hands with soap. When his hands started spreading the soap first over my stomach and then down my legs, I knew I was done for.

A naked, wet Grissom was soaping a naked, wet me. I knew I was dead. And I sure liked heaven.

His hands went for more soap and then I felt his hands run the soap through my hair. His fingers massaged just right.

I felt myself drawn to his ass again. My hands cupped his glorious globes. Did I mention how perfect his globes were? Yes, I believe I did.

I pressed him closer to me, if that were possible, when suddenly, I felt him push me to the wall under the shower head. He growled when I jumped and wrapped my legs around his midsection. With a slight nudge, he was inside me.

There really must be a better place than heaven, some higher place like a VIP room, because I cannot describe the feeling of him being fully sheathed inside me.

I reached, cupping his sweet cheeks again as he rode me, for how long, I'm not sure, but he could slam that hard cock in me forever and I couldn't have been happier.

Grissom was slowly fucking me senseless. He moved so slow, I felt every vein, every throb, everything he was, just for me. The supreme slowness of the fuck ... It was heady stuff.

"Oh honey, I'm going to..." His voice was just as husky as before, and as his dick twitched inside me, I felt my orgasm shatter me completely. I was a limp mass of unknown substance, as he shuddered inside me.

Wow. Just wow.

I was still pressed up against the wall, safe within his arms when I heard him chuckle. I had heard him chuckle once before, at some stupid comment Greg had said a long time ago, but now, that chuckle seemed to radiate throughout his whole body. I could even feel it as he slipped me down onto my unsteady legs. Then he was gone, leaving me shattered in the shower stall.

Damn him. That son of a bitch. How dare he?

Seconds later, he was back with a towel in his hands; and when he bent down on his knees, drying my legs, I forgave him, for what I'm not sure.

I said something to him. I'm not sure my addled brain could form any coherent thoughts after what we'd just experienced, but he chuckled again.

That sound was so appealing. I brought my hands down to his shoulder, pleading with him to stand up and take me into his arms again. He understood and did. Then we kissed again.

I thought I heard the outer door to the locker room slam shut and vaguely wondered if someone had witnessed the two of us together, but Grissom's tongue was dueling my own and I completely forgot about the sound until later when the two of us were alone in our new loft with Hank curled at the foot of the bed.

"I think someone heard us in the shower, earlier."

"What makes you think that?" His glasses slipped down his nose as he turned over to look at me, setting his book down on the nightstand.

"The main door to the locker room slammed when you were drying me off." I arched my eyebrows at him, emphasis on "the door to the locker room slammed."

"I didn't hear anything." He rolled until his body was flush with mine and I found my hands sliding down to his perfect ass, again.

I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen. Well... at least not at work.

THE END


End file.
